warriors_of_the_seasfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Echosnout
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:Minkclaw! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Minkclaw (talk) 22:52, September 28, 2018 (UTC) RE: Hi! No, sorry. This is just for roleplay; you can weite fanfics on here but it has to be on the roleplay and about your own character. — Never stop believing. 23:01, September 28, 2018 (UTC) :Basically its like making your own story; non canon characters aren't allowed here; we basically make our own warrior characters then roleplay them; so roleplay is a term used which means that basically your writing younown characters stories by pretending to be them. — Never stop believing. 23:52, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Joining? Will you be joining this wiki as a roleplay user? — Never stop believing. 21:36, December 3, 2018 (UTC) :Awesome, I'm gonna own all current highranks but one of my leaders will have only like one or two lives left, so my deputy might succeed them and maybe one of your lil babes can be a deputy? — Never stop believing. 23:06, December 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Awesome! I'll approve your request. — Never stop believing. 23:21, December 3, 2018 (UTC) :::Also if you'd like a Tigerclaw/Grayheart kitten your free to take one. They aren't born yet but will be as soon as the rp opens. I'm taking two so your free to have one as well. — Never stop believing. 23:22, December 3, 2018 (UTC) ::::If your cool with it, maybe we can chat in the wiki chat? I'll be in it for a few hours lol — Never stop believing. 23:25, December 3, 2018 (UTC) New Clan I think you should probably know that at some point once we have more characters/roleplay pieces then I might introduce BloodClan briefly but have it killed off by Tide/Storm together lol — Never stop believing. 01:21, December 4, 2018 (UTC) :I'm not quite sure who'll start it yet but I'm thinking either Tigerclaw or Specklecloud's future daughter. Of courae, either Tigerclaw or this daughter will be the first DF cat hopefully. — Never stop believing. 05:20, December 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Well both Specklespawn and Tigerclaw are majorly ambitious and want power (Tiger is based off of Canon Tiger) — Never stop believing. 05:24, December 4, 2018 (UTC) :::Totally! Lemme finish this mission on DAI then I'll hop on! — Never stop believing. 05:30, December 4, 2018 (UTC) RE: Chat I can't actually. I'm going to bed really soon. — Never stop believing. 08:24, December 5, 2018 (UTC) I'm on now for a bit, did you need a mentor assigned for Swallowpaw? — Never stop believing. 10:11, December 5, 2018 (UTC) Naw, since it's just me and you right now as I can't do a spotlight until we have about 200 pages. — Never stop believing. 00:20, December 6, 2018 (UTC) I can make your a chat mod since it's just me and you, then when we have more users you can become an admin. — Never stop believing. 00:52, December 6, 2018 (UTC) I'll be on chat if you wanna chat. — Never stop believing. 00:59, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Chat I'm in chat if your free to join. — Never stop believing. 08:38, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Re; Hey, if your still interested in roleplay, I admin on this one here (bad boi) and we would actually love new users who wanna rp! 09:07, February 13, 2019 (UTC) That's like totally okay! 16:05, February 14, 2019 (UTC)